


Наблюдатель

by beili



Series: jack of spades [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Spies, drunk conversations, non-graphic references to violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beili/pseuds/beili
Summary: - Ты рассказывай, рассказывай, - сказал Катя. - Только давай накатим еще по одной. Я, чтоб Колины похождения обсуждать, недостаточно пьяный.





	Наблюдатель

**Author's Note:**

> Вставной эпизод из [основной истории](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009057), по хронологии попадает между концовкой и эпилогом. Некоторые события глазами Кати, или: ночь, спиртное и международные отношения.
> 
> Огромное спасибо Юке, AXby46 и DogtorEric за моральную поддержку! ♥
> 
> -
> 
> Working on an English translation of this one! Stay tuned.

Когда все остальные улетели, Катя остался - приглядывать за раненым. Скорее всего, это было уже не нужно - организация Кузина разваливалась под натиском международных спецслужб, как карточный домик, и едва ли кто-то из кузинских пешек смог бы теперь вычислить Колю, - но так было спокойнее. Катю перерыв даже устраивал: за последние недели он невыносимо устал. Впервые за долгое время можно было никуда не бежать, не думать, кто следующий в списке вероятных противников, а просто отдыхать, одним глазом поглядывая на сводки - как там пациент. 

Коля справлялся с ранением и инфекцией со свойственным ему упрямством. Легкое оказалось не задето, и дышал он сам. Разговаривать ему поначалу было трудно, а после, видимо, незачем: единственным его посетителем, кроме врача, был журналист, Эдвард Грэм. Говорили они мало, в основном по-английски, которого Катя почти не понимал. Впрочем, на русском Грэм разговаривал тоже весьма неплохо, хотя и с акцентом. Из краткого общения с ним Катя выяснил, что Грэм знает немного фарси, а от Коли когда-то слышал, что журналист за несколько лет поднаторел и в украинском. Способный молодой человек. 

Раньше шпионить за ними пришлось бы с большими сложностями, но благодаря Ахмеду все было легко. Подслушивающим устройством и, при необходимости, камерой работали телефоны. Своим Коля пользовался исключительно для перевода медицинских терминов. Грэм звонил всего два раза - отцу и матери. Поэтому Катя мог спокойно сидеть в соседней одноместной палате и мониторить, не мозоля глаза, чтобы быть под рукой на случай эксцессов. 

Эксцессов не было. Шведская криминальная полиция посадила оставшихся в живых бандитов под арест, и было ясно, что свободы им не видать как минимум лет десять. Больше к Коле, зарегистрированному в госпитале под чужим именем, никто интереса не проявлял. На ноги его подняли по графику, и уже пару дней спустя он начал рваться домой. Спать он мог, по всей видимости, только в присутствии Грэма, и даже Кате, несведущему ни в какой медицине, кроме первой помощи, было понятно, что такими темпами Коля пойдёт на поправку нескоро. Грэм тоже выглядел откровенно измученным. Про себя Катя думал, что им обоим не помешала бы помощь хорошего психолога. Но без консультации с Центром приглашать такого специалиста было нельзя, а Центр, по словам Ахмеда, никак не мог решить, на каких именно условиях отпустить Колю, и о его психическом здоровье задуматься никто не успел. 

С отцом и начальницей Грэм в основном переписывался, и это было уже намного проще расшифровать - Катя мог пользоваться автопереводчиком, который хоть и терял тонкости, но основной смысл доносил исправно. 

Врача Коля окончательно доломал к концу недели. Железная женщина - даже Катя, привычный к тому, с каким потрепанным видом Коля порой выходил из разных передряг, сдался бы куда быстрее. Говорили они по-немецки, с которым у Кати было немногим лучше, чем с английским, но общий смысл был понятен без перевода. Мы не виделись около двух лет, сказал Коля. Мы оба просто очень хотим домой. 

-

В аэропорт поехали одновременно - Коля и Грэм на такси, за рулем которого сидел кто-то из местных особистов, Катя - в сопровождающем кортеже секретной службы. По договоренности, в Лондоне их должны были встретить. Кате оставалось только удостовериться, что они сядут в самолёт, и что тот спокойно взлетит. 

В зале ожидания Коля, заметно осунувшийся и заросший недельной щетиной, выглядел самым обычным человеком. Они с Грэмом сидели рядом, взявшись за руки, и на это ровным счетом никто не обращал внимания. Журналист рассеянно пролистывал сводки новостей. Перед тем, как объявили посадку, Коля наклонился к нему и что-то сказал. Очевидно, сострил - Грэм очень старался сохранить серьезное лицо, но уголки его губ дрогнули, на щеках появились ямочки. 

\- Ник, ты безнадёжен, - сказал он по-русски. От сдерживаемого смеха акцент стал ещё сильнее.

Коля улыбался. Акцент ему не мешал.

-

В Москву Катя заскочил совсем ненадолго. Следовало скоординировать отношения с польской, болгарской и украинской сторонами, которые также пострадали от кузинских «спецопераций». Дина помогала шефу, Ахмед без должного эскорта автоматически становился невыездным, а Марина уже улетела в Вильнюс, поэтому работа с братьями-славянами досталась Кате. И он не сильно удивился, узнав, что в аэропорту его будет встречать Лев Фридман. 

Раньше Катя никогда с ним не общался. «Лёва из Львова» был университетским другом Коли, хотя по возрасту оказался гораздо ближе к . и обо всех своих друзьях, Коля говорил о нем мало и неохотно. Катя поначалу подозревал сходство их личных предпочтений, однако впоследствии оказалось, что это скорее общечеловеческая позиция. Фридман начинал в контрразведке, затем по каким-то лишь ему известным причинам ушёл в полицию. Ему была не свойственна националистическая истерия, он не любил игр в политику, и работал не в Киеве, а на родине, во Львове. Однако он поддерживал контакт со многими бывшими сослуживцами и не отказался помочь в организации четырёхсторонних переговоров. 

При встрече Фридман оказался элегантным мужчиной лет сорока. Он был высок, почти под стать Кате, но жилист, _у_же в плечах, с красивым, благородно очерченным лицом, ехидными синими глазами и копной темных, начинающих седеть волос. 

\- Александр Катенин? - спросил он без лишних церемоний, пожимая Кате руку. - Господи, как наши тебя только впустили. У тебя же на лице написано, что ты из Москвы. 

Катя, во избежание ненужных инцидентов, на таможенном контроле говорил исключительно на фарси, но Фридману об этом знать было необязательно. 

\- По паспорту я сын турецкоподданого, - сказал Катя, и Фридман понимающе ухмыльнулся.

-

Отправились они, против ожиданий Кати, не в гостиницу, а к Фридману домой.

\- Жена уехала, - сказал Фридман, - некому сидеть с детьми, а нам с тобой есть, о чем поговорить. 

Катя догадывался, о чем, а точнее, о ком пойдёт речь. Знакомство Фридмана с Грэмом было связано с полицейской, а не шпионской работой, но Грэм обмолвился, что Фридман помогал ему в расследовании. Были и рабочие дела, которые следовало обсудить, но Фридман, похоже, отложил их на завтра: на столе появились закуска и бутылка водки, и Катя достал ту, что привёз с собой. 

Фридман поставил варить картошку и пошёл укладывать детей спать, а Катя стал рассматривать фотографии, собранные по последней моде в небольшое панно на стене. Фридман, его жена Элеонора, несколько снимков с детьми, настолько одинаковыми, словно их друг за дружкой отпечатали на ксероксе. На одной из фотографий был Грэм - держал на руках совершенно не похожую на него маленькую девочку. Катя догадался, что это дочь Фридмана, которой Грэм приходился крестным отцом. Девочка пыталась схватить его за нос, а Грэм смеялся. Таким беспечным Катя его ещё никогда не видел. 

\- Ты, я вижу, подготовился, - сказал Фридман одобрительно, появляясь в дверях и кивая на кухонный стол. - Все, они спят. За знакомство. 

После первой рюмки они стали Катей и Лёвой. После второй Фридман сказал, что поляки приедут послезавтра, а болгары задержатся, поэтому нет смысла пороть горячку. Он, похоже, философски относился к мысли, что увяз в международном шпионаже по самые уши.

После третьей (Катя обычно пил за ВДВ, но Фридман дипломатично сказал: «За друзей», - не отказываться же, в самом деле) разговор сам собой перешёл на Колю. 

\- Я удивлён, что их оставили в покое так быстро, - сказал Фридман. 

Катя пожал плечами. Грэм дал показания в больнице, а от Коли, который практически постоянно был под наблюдением у Ахмеда, показания не требовались: он регулярно подавал подробные рапорты в процессе работы. К тому же, Коля, по его собственным словам, никуда не собирался прятаться и был, если надо, всегда под рукой. Видимо, это и убедило Центр дать ему разрешение вернуться в Лондон.

\- Тедди вёл собственное расследование, - сказал Фридман. 

\- Центру об этом известно, - сказал Катя. - Они не видят смысла что-либо предпринимать. 

По мнению шефа, которое тот высказал сразу и довольно безапелляционно, Грэм был неплохим журналистом и здравым человеком. Во время беседы он не скрывал, что планирует опубликовать свои материалы. Однако его интересовали в первую очередь собственные политики, чиновники, допустившие нарушения прав человека и превышение полномочий полицейских органов, а не внутренняя кухня международной разведки. Единственной его целью в течение двух лет было установить причины исчезновения или возможной гибели Николая Матвеева, к которому он был глубоко привязан, и публиковать что-либо, связанное с работой Матвеева, в его планы не входило. Интервьюер, несколько обескураженный такой прямотой, не нашёлся, что ответить. 

Фридман только хмыкнул. 

\- Да уж, излишней хитростью Тедди не страдает. 

С этим Катя был не совсем согласен. Грэм явно был человеком упорным и последовательным, не боялся трудностей, которых в своей работе встречал предостаточно, и не слишком поверил Кате, пообещавшему, что ничего плохого с ним не случится. «Говорите откровенно, Эдвард, но без лишних подробностей, - сказал ему тогда Катя. - Коля подавал официальный рапорт о ваших отношениях. Шеф в курсе. Остальным об этом знать не обязательно».

\- Я слышал про Швецию, - сказал Фридман, - но в подробности меня не посвятили. Как там наш общий друг?

\- Заштопали, жить будет, - ответил Катя. - Полетел на днях обратно в Англию. Я их провожал до аэропорта. Сказать по чести, краше в гроб кладут. Чего ты хочешь, огнестрельное в грудь - это не шутки. Как ему лёгкое не пробило, до сих пор не понимаю. Наверное, все везение его матвеевское. Черт-те что вытворяет, и до сих пор живой. 

Фридман кивнул, задумчиво похрустывая огурцом. 

\- Потом расскажет.

\- Ага, расскажет, как же, - сказал Катя. Фридман, не спрашивая, налил им ещё по одной. - Ты про Черногорию слышал? 

\- Да, - сказал Фридман. - Не от него. 

\- Вот именно, - сказал Катя. - И я слышал. Не от него. А от него только «отстань, Катя, дай спокойно побриться». А у самого вид, как будто он суток трое не спал. Я б ему в таком состоянии карандаш в руки не дал, не то что бритву. 

\- Давай за везение, - сказал Фридман, и они выпили. 

\- Ну хоть этот его журналист на него положительно влияет, - сказал Катя. 

\- Крайне обманчивое впечатление, - сказал Фридман. - Ты Грэма сколько знаешь? Пять минут? 

\- Несколько дней. 

\- А я три с половиной года, - сказал Фридман. - Они два сапога пара. Ты не смотри, что у Тедди вид приличный - когда доходит до дела, он как бульдозер. Нет такого безрассудства, из которого он не выберется. Можно и напролом.

\- Ну, про тигра я наслышан, - сказал Катя. 

\- Тигр - это так, для детей, - сказал Фридман. - Пока вы там Кузина на чистую воду выводили, он тут такое творил - мама дорогая. Он бы Колю и с того света достал. 

Настала пора Кате задумчиво закусывать. 

\- Да и чтобы Коля нашёл себе кого-то нормального и домашнего - я тебя умоляю. 

\- Ты рассказывай, рассказывай, - сказал Катя. - Только давай накатим еще по одной. Я, чтоб Колины похождения обсуждать, недостаточно пьяный.

\- 

\- А потом меня Черненко пригласила, - сказал Катя. - Эх, славная была девчонка. Давай за неё, царствие ей небесное.

Выпили не чокаясь. 

\- Пригласила, значит, - продолжал Катя, - и говорит: мне, мол, поддержка в тыл нужна. Приезжаю - какой там тыл, говорю, тебе воспитатель нужен в этот детский сад. Прям как по учебнику: два мальчика у неё и девочка. Один мальчик все жалом водит, как бы домой в аналитики сбежать. А второго я в первый же вечер вижу в, мягко говоря, компрометирующей компании. 

\- Дай угадаю, - ухмыльнулся Фридман. 

\- Да что тут угадывать, и так ясно, кто это был. Волосы торчком, глаза огромные, зелёный, как трава весной. Неудивительно, что вся тамошняя немчура по нему сохла. Шеф его из аспирантуры завербовал, или как там это теперь называется. 

\- Магистратуры, - сказал Фридман. - Я там был. Его инженерная кафедра в полном составе уговаривала остаться. 

\- А ты что там делал?

\- Вёл рекогносцировку среди вероятного противника, - ответил Фридман с наигранно серьезным видом. - Лекции слушал, Катенин. Что ж ещё?

\- Ах да, ты же у нас контра, - сказал Катя беззлобно и звякнул рюмкой о рюмку Фридмана. - Давай за международный обмен. 

Они выпили снова. 

\- А потом я понимаю, что компрометирующая компания - это наш клиент и есть, - продолжил Катя. - И что Черненко это разрешила, и вообще, у них план такой. С ума ты сошла, говорю, Сашка, он же не умеет врать, у него на лице все написано! Тут надо профессионалам работать, как Соболева. А она мне - вот и пригласи к нам Соболеву, вдруг пойдёт. Только эти братки не клюнут на неё. А раз ты так за Колю радеешь, будешь его прикрывать. А то соврать он ещё худо-бедно может, а вот дурь, что, как пули полетят, он собой должен всех закрыть, никак из него не выбивается. 

\- Прикрывал?

\- Прикрывал, - ответил Катя со вздохом. - Чуть было не грохнули нас обоих под конец, едва успел. Надо было догадаться, что они его сразу раскусили. Я потом, пока у него ожог заживал, здорово присел на уши шефу. Не для того, мол, вы себе отличного специалиста приглашали, чтобы его как подстилку под каждую шваль подкладывать и после в нем дырки зашивать. Всех обидел, но убедил-таки. Да это и так понятно было. Коля как провокатор никуда не годится, у него другие таланты. 

\- А Коля знал? 

\- Если и знал, то виду не показывал, - сказал Катя. - Он думал, я за ним по злачным местам таскаюсь, чтоб его позлить. Ему же не втолковать, что так его убить труднее. 

Фридман разлил плескавшуюся на донышке водку по рюмкам, убрал пустую бутылку под стол, открыл новую. 

\- Давай за наших и ваших, - сказал он. - Чтобы их всех убить было труднее, - и они выпили.

\- Твоя очередь, - сказал Катя. - Давай, рассказывай про Грэма. А то я уже всякого насмотрелся за эти две недели. 

\- Миловались? - со знающим видом спросил Фридман. 

\- Было дело, - ответил Катя. - Но на это я как раз не смотрел, да меня и не касается. Если Грэм два года носом землю рыл, чтобы его найти, значит, давно простил. Иначе не было смысла устраивать все эти погони, взрыв, перестрелку…

Фридман нахмурился. 

\- Я думал, стреляли в Колю. 

\- Судя по реконструкции, стреляли наобум Лазаря, - Катя придвинул свою пустую рюмку поближе к фридмановской. - Хотели взять живыми. Я думаю, они даже не видели, кто из двоих кто. Коля столько дыму напустил - к слову о талантах - что не видно было, наверное, ни черта. Я до сих не знаю, как Грэм умудрился попасть с такой аккуратностью: у одного преследователя плечо, у другого нога, оба живы. Как будто у него не две минуты было, а как минимум час.

\- Тедди стрелял? - изумился Фридман. - Ты что-то перепутал, Катя. Эдвард у нас мальчик правильный, защитник Женевской конвенции и вообще пацифист. 

\- Не знаю, свечку не держал, - ответил Катя, - только пацифисты с таким арсеналом не ходят. И из снайперских винтовок не стреляют. Он точно не один из наших?

Фридман задумался.

\- Эдвард бывший биатлонист, - сказал он. - Но это было давно, ещё в школе. Папа у него разведчик. Фрэнк Грэм, ты должен знать, ваш шеф по нему работал. Но на этом все. Мы же его сразу проверяли. Он чист, как стёклышко. Из потенциально компрометирующих обстоятельств - только связь с Колей, да и то, какой это сейчас компромат? Так, начальство позлить, мол, понаехали тут с ихними нравами. По работе они с Колей не пересекаются. И про их отношения никто, кроме меня и Эли, не знал. 

Катя, которому надоело ждать тоста, звякнул об рюмку Фридмана и выпил. Фридман продолжал сидеть в задумчивости - видимо, перебирал известные ему факты. Потом очнулся, опрокинул рюмку в рот, поморщился, закусил. Катя, не дожидаясь приглашения, налил им обоим снова.

\- Я-то почти сразу догадался, - сказал Фридман. - Кого попало Коля бы не стал ко мне приводить, даже с таким серьезным поводом. Остальное было делом техники. Эдвард не знал, чем Коля занимается, поэтому скрываться ему особенного смысла не имело, рассказывать на всеуслышание - тоже. А потом он вцепился в то дело с костями в подвале, как бульдог, и пошло-поехало. Тут-то я и насмотрелся, как он работает. Мы только начали старые дела поднимать, а он уже до вдовы Розанова добрался и каким-то чудом ее уломал сдать на ДНК. Умеет, зараза, быть убедительным. Это, конечно, оказалось самое простое. Потом Коля его увёз домой - чтобы подавать запросы в архивы, необязательно все время здесь торчать. Да и отдых ему явно был нужен.

\- Ну а что Коля втрескался - это было и ежу понятно. 

\- Да уж, - сказал Фридман. - Если кто всегда хотел семью, так это Коля. Что думаешь, свадьба будет?

\- Наверняка не знаю, - сказал Катя. - Но думаю, что после таких приключений Коля, как честный человек, предложить просто обязан. Нелюбимых людей с такой яростью у смерти не выцарапывают. Ты бы видел эту сцену: сарай какой-то допотопный, на снегу труп с дыркой во лбу, рядом Коля, чуть краше трупа, и Эдвард. Весь перемазанный кровью, и винтовка тут же валятся. Я его еле от Коли оторвал. Давай, расскажи ещё чего-нибудь.

\- Да ты фанат, как я посмотрю, - поддел Фридман. - Ты это, Катенин, поаккуратней. Коля за него ноги выдернет. И третьего там не ждут. 

\- Фу, Лёва, - сказал Катя, - как тебе не стыдно. Если бы мне это было надо, я бы сейчас вместо кое-кого повязки менял. Ты же знаешь, я только по женской части. 

\- Но фанат, - гнул своё Фридман. 

\- Ну, фанат, фанат, - согласился Катя. - Если тебе так удобнее. Давай уже, излагай. 

\- Выпьем, - сказал Фридман. - Я для этих рассказов тоже не настолько пьян, как хотелось бы.

-

\- Когда все случилось, я приехал в Лондон, - сказал Фридман. - Мне было непонятно, почему вдруг вместо Эдварда прислали какую-то пигалицу. У нас все было уже на мази. И тут его вижу: весь бледный, опирается на палку, и вообще, стоит еле-еле. Я тогда ещё не знал, что ему ногу по частям собрали. Уж грешным делом подумал - умер кто. Потом, когда выяснил, в чем дело, первая мысль была: найду Колю - убью. Так что ты в хорошей компании, Катенин. Я тоже, как оказалось, фанат. 

\- Потом Эдвард пропал на полгода. - Фридман расправился в два укуса с бутербродом. - Появился снова уже в хорошей форме, да не где-нибудь, а у меня под боком, во Львове. Я знал, что работу он забросил, и решил, что это все неспроста. Приставил к нему своего человека. Оказалось, он как-то вычислил Ткаченко и компанию - это которые вас всех чуть в Латвии не положили. 

\- В Литве, - поправил Катя. 

\- Где-то в Прибалтике, - помахал новым бутербродом Фридман. - В центральной ее части. Не суть. В общем, у Ткаченко был во Львове гараж, и весь остаток банды туда подтянулся, подождать, пока пыль уляжется. А Эдвард, этот ненормальный, пошёл прямо к ним в логово. В подвал. Джеймс Бонд хренов. Пришлось ОМОН вызывать. Я ему говорю - ты, голуба, спятил совсем, я не думал, что Колина придурь половым путём передаётся. Им же ничего не стоило тебя убить или замучить до смерти. А он только подбородок поднимает. Я, говорит, должен был узнать. И вот так с ним все время. Как будто мир остановится, если он не узнает. 

Катя слушал молча, подперев щеку рукой. 

\- Давай выпьем, Лёва, - сказал он наконец. - За тягу к знаниям. 

-

\- А все-таки грустно, - сказал Катя примерно полвторого ночи. 

\- Чего тебе грустно? - спросил Фридман. 

Катя глубоко вздохнул. В нем сидел уже почти литр водки, и точные формулировки ему давались с некоторым трудом. 

\- На свадьбу не пригласят, - сказал он наконец.

\- Что нам там делать, голуба? - спросил как всегда прагматичный Фридман. Веки его за последний час заметно потяжелели. - Привлекать ненужное внимание? Дай людям расписаться спокойно, они шесть лет друг другу головы морочили. Съездят в отпуск, развеются, а там, глядишь, ваше высокое начальство снова разрешит вам с ними общаться. Или просто забудет, что был такой Николай Матвеев, и чем он был так неудобен Центру. Тогда и наговоритесь. 

\- Если будет, о чем говорить, - Катя посмотрел на свои руки, на рюмку, на остатки водки в бутылке, и решил, что на сегодня ему хватит. Не хватало ещё до буйства допиться, или начать петь десантные песни. Песен Катя знал много, а у Фридмана все-таки маленькие дети. Если они проснутся, Эля утром голову снимет. Уж лучше остановиться на состоянии вселенской скорби. 

\- Ты как будто не понимаешь, Лёва, - сказал он. - Мы с Колей десять лет вместе работали. Он мне как младший брат. Нам без него туго придётся. И ему без нас. А тут этот дурацкий запрет на общение, и курирует Колю не Ахмед, а кто-то посторонний из Центра. Я все думаю, правильно ли это. 

\- Ваш шеф уверен, что правильно, - пожал плечами Фридман. 

\- Ахмед убеждён, что это огромная ошибка, - сказал Катя. - Что Коля не сможет жить без оперативной работы. Но какая ему теперь оперативная работа? Если бы он остался, после такой передряги и ранения его бы списали, пришлось бы до пенсии сидеть аналитиком в Центре. А он этого терпеть не может. И домой, в Москву, он не хотел. Его дом теперь совсем в другом месте. 

\- Ты сам себе ответил, Катя, - сказал Фридман. - Подумай: он твой друг. Как бы хорошо вы вместе ни работали, счастлив он стал с другими людьми. Это нормально. Это просто надо отпустить.

\- У меня никогда не было брата, - сказал Катя. 

\- Счастливчик, - сказал Фридман. - У меня три сестры. 

\- Пап? - на пороге кухни стоял заспанный ребёнок. Вот черт, словно в тумане подумал Катя. Эля их все-таки убьёт, она же снайпер. Умереть от руки такой женщины было не стыдно, но хотелось ещё немного пожить. 

\- Ты чего, солнышко? - спросил, поднимаясь, Фридман. 

\- Просто так, - сказал ребёнок, и Катя понял, что это сын Фридмана. - Вы чего делаете?

\- Дядю Колю с дядей Тедди обсуждаем, - сказал Фридман и взял сына на руки. Мальчик покосился на Катю через его плечо. 

\- А они тоже приедут?

\- Приедут, приедут, - легко согласился Фридман. - Только еще нескоро. Пойдём-ка спать, а то мама нам с тобой завтра хвосты открутит. 

\- Но у меня нет хвоста, - донёсся из комнаты детский голос. 

\- Зато я старый крокодил, - сказал Фридман и закрыл за собой дверь. 

-

Проснулся Катя на диване. Он плохо помнил, как туда добрался. Во рту было отвратительно сухо, как всегда после хорошей попойки, но голова не болела. За окном едва начинало светать. Над ним, уперев руки в боки, стояла Элеонора Фридман. 

\- Ну, - сказала она. 

\- Доброе утро, мадам, - сказал Катя со всей учтивостью, на какую был способен в семь утра после выпитого накануне литра водки. Язык, о чудо, почти не заплетался. - Разрешите представиться: Александр Катенин. Простите за вторжение. У нас с вашим мужем есть общие знакомые, и он пригласил меня вчера вечером к вам домой. Боюсь, мы немного увлеклись. 

Элеонора пристально его рассматривала, и Кате вдруг сделалось не по себе. В этот момент из кухни выглянул Фридман. 

\- Дорогая, - сказал он, - не убивай Катю с утра пораньше, он мне нужен живым. 

Элеонора повернулась к Кате. 

\- Вы Колин друг? - спросила она строго. 

Катя безмолвно кивнул. У Элеоноры был взгляд укротительницы змей, которая сама наполовину змея. 

\- Я о вас наслышана, - сказала она. 

\- Надеюсь, только хорошее, - машинально сказал Катя. 

\- От Коли? Ну разумеется, - улыбка преобразила ее лицо. Катя смутно начал понимать, зачем Коля познакомил Эдварда с Фридманами. Никто бы не посмел поднять руку на того, кого эта женщина назвала своим другом. - Лёва? 

\- Да, милая? 

\- Поставь-ка кофе, думаю, наш гость не откажется. 

За завтраком все молчали, пока Эля наконец не спросила:

\- Катя, скажите, вы-то хотя бы интересуетесь женщинами? 

Катя поперхнулся. Фридман от смеха нечаянно плеснул на себя кофе и пошёл в ванную - отмывать. Эля смотрела на Катю, и в глазах ее плясали смешинки. 

\- Коля замечательный человек, - сказала она. - Но, узнавая ближе его друзей, поневоле начинаешь задумываться…

Фридман засмеялся в голос. 

Ну, Коля, подумал Катя. Ну, погоди. 


End file.
